Perfect
by drago123
Summary: Obito got killed by Minato, Naruto gets hurt, Gaara is kind, Uchiha massacre never happened, Sakura want to be a medic, Danzo is killed, Hibari Kyo is bored… wait what? Yaoi, Strong Naruto, No Massacre, OC-insert, some OOC-ness... may have Mpreg... lemons will be seperated as other stories... Pairings... You decide in the review!


_**Hi I am making a new story since inspiration literally flows to me… I mean come one moment I am thinking of Hibari from KHR as an Uchiha then Sora from KH as Naruto's twin… how the hell am I suppose to stop those? **_

_**Disclaimer… I do not own Naruto… if I do Naruto would be fucking Sasuke sooooooo much that Sasuke will get addicted to it…**_

_**Summary: Obito got killed by Minato, Naruto gets hurt, Gaara is kind, Uchiha massacre never happened, Sakura want to be a medic, Danzo is killed, Hibari Kyo is bored… wait what? **_

_**Warning: Yaoi, OC, maybe some OOC… and I am pretty sure this is the most canon-rape story I ever written**_

* * *

Naruto is angry, sad, confuse… he don't now why was the village so hateful towards him… he is now in a hospital barely alive after the beating the villages gave him… it was his sixth birthday… happy fucking birthday to him…

"Naruto…" Naruto turned and looked… Beside him were the Hokage and his sensei Iruka…

"Are you alright?"

"If you think just getting beaten without knowing why and having his whole body screaming to him that it hurts, and knowing that the people closest to him know who their parents were and the reason why the people hate him but refuse to tell him is alright… then yeah… I am fucking alright!" Naruto screamed out… his whole body is shaking in rage… why! Why can't the old man just tell him!

Sarutobi sighed. "Naruto… I though we went pass this this already, you are not re…"

"THAT'S BULLSHIT!"

"Naruto! Don't say that! The Hokage must have some reason…"

"WHY CAN'T I KNOW? WHY CAN'T I KNOW THE REASON WHY I AM HATED? WHY? I DON'T TO BE HATED WHEN I DON'T EVEN KNOW THE REASON! FUCK! IS IT THAT HARD TO EVEN TELL ME WHY! IS IT THAT HARD! WHY JIJI? WHY DO SO MANY PEOPLE WANT TO HURT ME? WHY DON'T THEY SELL ME ANY FOOD ASIDE FROM THE ICHIRUKA! WHY MOST OF THE TEACHERS SABOTAGE MY EXAMS? WHY ALL THE KIDS DON'T WANT TO GO NEAR ME? WHY?" Naruto screamed as his tears flow down remembering all the time he was alone.

Sarutobi could only look at him… his heart was broken… he have really let Naruto down… how could that happen…

Sarutobi sighed… he have really grown old, even losing the power he held before.

That night Naruto learned of the Kyuubi and his heritage... he was also given his fathers scrolls by his demand…

* * *

Sasuke was now hugging a crying Itachi… the tension between the village and the Uchiha clan have finally resolved. The people that were involved in the coup were captured and sentenced in prison… and that includes Sasuke's father. Danzo was executed for treason and an attempted murder for he ordered Itachi to kill off the Uchiha clan saying that the third have ordered him to do so. Danzo was also blamed for the murder of Uchiha Shisui.

Danzo schemes were revealed when Itachi went to Sarutobi for confirmation

Sasuke was angry… but angry with his father for disgracing their family name… he wondered why would his clan elders even consider starting a coup. The Uchiha clan has always served the village so starting a coup will be going directly against their motto.

His mother, Uchiha Mikoto was relieved that the whole thing have not end badly… she have always opposed to the idea of a coup…

Itachi have now been made the head of the clan and on that night… he brought down and cry while hugging his little brother Sasuke. Itachi was literally a bridge between the village and the can and he confessed he was really loss when Danzo have ordered him to kill his family.

Sasuke vowed to never see someone break down like this again.

* * *

Sakura was in the hospital waiting. Her father has gotten a fractured arm and is going for a check up. Sakura was rather annoyed; tomorrow was her first day in the Academy where she will be going with her best friend Ino so she couldn't wait.

She was sighing and dreaming of people a hero, a ninja while defeating bad guys and evil doers until one sight destroyed her dreams…

She saw a bunch of medic rushing in carrying a kunoichi who was severely injured with face almost deformed… she was shocked and reality shocked into her mind… to be a kunoichi is to be strong… she didn't she could take it.

She looked up and saw a poster about joining the hospital… that was when she found out what she really wants… she wants to be a medic-nin… that way she will be able to help Ino if she was injured.

With this thought in mind, she went towards her mother to tell her of her decision.

* * *

Sai was rather surprised when he heard Danzo died… he was taught to serve him and only him but now his purpose have been gone… not that he was unhappy though… he have to admit that he have hated Danzo for killing his brother.

Though even so he really have no clue how to proceed in his life… but when the Hokage have given him a choice to be in the Anbu he accepted… after all the Hokage was not as cruel as Danzo.

* * *

Sabaku no Gaara is lonely… no one wants to be with him… even his siblings are scared of him… he felt hurt… and a voice inside always tells him to kill… he didn't want to though… that will make people hate him even more…

Though one incident change his live forever…

His sister was being bullied and a couple of older boys were pulling her hair. He used his sand and managed to save her.

His sister looked at him before rushing forward to hug him and he finally realized.

Protecting others will stop him from feeling lonely…

* * *

Hibari Kyo was a rather interesting child… his parents were killed by the Kyuubi when he was born… yet he never hated the Kyuubi… He respected it; after all his parents must be strong and the Kyuubi killed them… the Kyuubi must be stronger.

Hibari Kyo was usually a target for bullies in an orphanage because of his small size and he looked practically harmless and some adults could often say that he look downright adorable. Of course that was only appearance… he was a monster. A group of kids in the orphanage decided to bully him and they threw things at him…

That of course was a pitiful mistake. With his tonfas that his father left him, he promptly beat the shit out of them even when the tonfas are almost as big as him.

The caretaker was rather annoyed at a child having weapons. So he told the boy to give up his weapons… needless to say the caretaker was sent to the hospital.

Of course the Kyo was not allowed to be back into the orphanage, so the Hokage as like Naruto gave him an apartment, which was nearby Naruto's in a some sort of "bad" district… but Kyo did not mind. It just meant more people to fight. Children that were at his age literally worshipped him after seeing him beat the living hell of a pedophile trying to rape a young girl.

The Hokage was also rather please as the crime rate in that particular location has rather diminished and silently wonder if the boy would volunteer to do the same for the other district.

Kyo was suppose to enter the Academy tomorrow… he have heard that many clan heirs would be attending too… well maybe it would be interesting…

* * *

**_Hi Hi! Please review and tell me what you think and i will now start writing chapter 2_**

**_ Character Bio_**

**_Name: Hibari Kyo_**

_**Looks: Hibari Kyoya's hair, Chrome Dokuro's face with a boyish touch to it.**_

_**Personality: Charge first think later atitude, brash, uncaring, kind though hidden by layers of coldness. (Yes he is sort of a Tsundere)**_

_**Abilities: Taijutsu specialist using tonfas, Knows ninjutsu but don't use it often, smart but don't think a lot, sucks at genjutsu but can dispel low rank ones. Have six sense that can detect genjutsu but not necessarily able to dispel them**_


End file.
